One Little Favor
by Meian Rose
Summary: Just a regular day at work, except, Onodera is driven up the wall with requests and favors at every corner. How can he possibly say no? What's the worst that could happen, right? Throw an angry boss and a faulty elevator into the mix, and you have just another day for Onodera Ritsu.


Takano is a man that's probably been just a little jaded all his life. Over the course of the last twenty years, _excluding the childhood he barely remembered_, he's probably been alone or hurt more than..

Well, more than he _hasn't_ been alone or hurt.

Now, that being said, it was a wonder that no trial in the world, none of the hardships he's ever or will ever endure, could have prepared him for what happened today.

It all began with an innocent request.

"Kisa!" he yelled, causing the, _surprisingly_, older man to look up from his phone and shakily respond.

"T-Takano!"

"I need you to go make a copy of this." he stated simply, holding out a stack of papers.

Kisa accepted reluctantly and slugged his way across the room, stopping right by a certain_ someone's_ desk when a brilliant idea formulated.

He really didn't want to get up right now. Kisa was actually in the middle of texting someone who just so happened to be very, very precious to him, and he was in no mood to drop his phone any time soon. Now, it was only one little task, so what's the harm of passing it on to a less distracted worker? Takano probably would have asked him anyway, if Kisa's seat wasn't obstructing his own.

He deviously tapped on the back of Onodera's chair, "Rittie!"

The busy editor glanced back and noticed Kisa holding up the pile of paper work. It wasn't really hard to figure out what he may want done with that paperwork, but for the sake of formality, "What is it, Kisa?"

"Will you do me a really big favor and get this copied for me?"

Onodera quickly glanced at the work on his desk, and decided he had a minute or two to spare. He accepted Kisa's request and on the way to the copy machine he went.

He really didn't mind doing nice things for his co-workers..So long as they showed a pinch of appreciation every now and then. Nothing made his blood boil more than to find out the person he had just fetched coffee for the other day, _Kisa_, had stuck a post-it on his back, _Kisa,_ with "Idiot" clearly printed out in bold, which his boss just so happened to notice.

_Something_ told him it may have been Kisa.

He finished in the nick of time and rushed back to his editing department. However, before he was able to set one foot through the door, his attention was pulled in another direction.

"Onodera!"

"H-Hatori?"

Hatori looked strange today. He looked a little stressed out, as well as tired. He figured that was normal for the editing division but Hell Week had passed. Wasn't it about time for Tori to morph already?

"W-What is it?"

"E..Emergency.." he managed between breaths, "Gotta go. Please..Pick up..Yoshikawa's manuscript. It should be here any minute. I have to run."

He nodded, but couldn't help be curious, "Run? Where to? Did something happen?"

He nodded, "Just received a call from Yoshikawa herself. Emergency. She wouldn't tell me what had happened, but she sounded as though she was in pain. She said she's desperately missing something and needs me there right away, so excuse me. Please tell Takano that I'll only be gone for a moment."

Onodera nodded, refusing to ponder the deeper meaning to that message.

In a flash, he ran to the elevator and repeatedly pressed the button marked for the first floor. Sure, you weren't really supposed to do that, but he was in a hurry. He hadn't thought to have taken the copies back to the department while he was still close by..Besides, if it's a manuscript, Takano would scream for it anyway.

As expected, there was a man dropping off a manuscript at the front desk and Onodera rushed to grab it.

Back in the elevator once more, he ran into a smiling face.

"Good morning, Mino."

"Morning, Onodera." he yawned, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

He nodded, "What is it?"

Mino didn't really look like his usual cheerful self. There were highly visible bags under his eyes and he looked as though he was falling asleep on the spot. Seriously, Mino hasn't morphed yet, either?

"Can you grab me some..coffee?"

He expected as much, and nodded again, "I'll go get it. Can you take this back to Takano?", he gestured toward the two stacks of paper in his hands.

Mino nodded, "Sure..You're a real life saver!"

The elevator opened and Mino limped his way back to the direction of the editing department. Onodera rushed himself to coffee maker and groaned as none had yet to have been made. So, started it up himself and fidgeted around a bit, looking for a distraction.

He _really_ wanted to get back to work. Even if it wasn't really knocking on his doorstep at the moment, he just had to show Takano up. If not, he never had a chance in hell of dragging that man off his high horse.

"Onodera!"

He cringed at the booming voice, "Yokozawa?"

"Take this to the front desk. Stop slacking off, make it quick."

He sighed but nodded, "I-I need to take this coffee to Mino-"

Yokozawa stood by the coffee maker, "No one bothered to make it till now?", he groaned, "Go deal with this. You're going to taint the coffee."

Knowing better than to argue, he made a mental note to apologize to Mino later, as the equally large stack of paper work was dropped into his arms.

Once again, off to the elevator.

The first floor approached quickly, and the lights flickered. He shrugged it off and ran to the front desk, startling the kind lady working. Apologetically, he smiled, handing her the large stack.

She thanked him, but stopped him as he was about to leave, "Would you mind taking this up to Takano? A fax just arrived and it was sent to the wrong address. He'll probably want this."

He nodded, accepting the papers, bowing his head, and rushing right back to the elevator.

God, that elevator was his best friend today. He would have dropped ten pounds per every little _favor_ he's been doing today.

As soon as he stopped on his floor, he met another familiar face.

"Tomohisa?"

The intern still worked here?

"Onodera!" he quickly took hold of his shoulders, "I'm in trouble. I need you to run this to Aikawa! I forgot to fax it to her last night and she's gonna have my ass as soon as she sees me. Please, help me Onodera, you're my only hope!"

Not for long, apparently.

He sighed but accepted as he quickly snatched the paper out of his hand and stepped right back in the elevator. He managed to ask before the doors shut, "Where can I find her?"

"Top floor!"

The top floor?! Seriously? Oh Takano was going to have his-

_Beep, beep._

He checked his phone.

**_One New Message: _**

**_Takano Masamune_**

** Where the hell are you?**

He thumbed a quick reply and slammed the phone back into his pocket, impatiently tapping his foot as the elevator had yet to reach the top floor.

Why was this thing moving so slowly? Just how many stupid floors did this building have, anyway?!

**_Re: Takano Masamune_**

** Doing a favor for Tomohisa. I'll be there in a second.**

_**Takano Masamune **_

** Tomohisa? Get your ass back here. Now.**

_**Re: Takano Masamune **_

** I'm on my way there right now.**

If anything, Onodera could only blame himself. He'd already dug his own grave by accepting Tomohisa's stupid favor. He just had to go and blab to Takano about it.

The doors opened with a chime and the lights flickered again, but he paid no mind. Maintenance would deal with it soon enough.

He rushed across the floor until he caught himself from running into a woman.

"A-Are you Aikawa?"

She nodded, smiling, "Is that for me?"

She took one look at the document before swearing, "Where the hell is Tomohisa? I'm going to kill him. I told him I needed this yesterday! Where is Isaka? Isaka!"

Like a hurricane, she stormed off, leaving a wind blown Onodera behind.

Quite literally.

"Is she looking for me?"

Onodera spun around to face none other than Isaka, who merely laughed as he watched the angry woman.

"..Aren't you going to go stop her?"

He shrugged, "That's not what I would call walking distance.", he playfully ruffled Onodera's hair, adding nonchalantly, "I don't suppose you'd mind chasing her down for me?"

Knowing there was no possible way to die twice, he accepted. What's the worst that could happen, right? All he needed to do was track Aikawa down, let her know that Isaka was still on the top floor, and be on his way. He'd dealt with Takano enough before to know that if it had anything to do with Isaka, he was untouchable.

..For the most part.

He managed to catch Aikawa in the elevator and thankfully, it was set to stop on his floor.

Perhaps lady luck really _was_ on his side, today!

The doors opened with a ding, but not before the lights flickered a few times, and he was faced with the most disturbing, _horrific_ sight a man should never have to endure.

Takano was standing there, arms folded, with a _very_ angry look on his face.

"Onodera." he growled in a low tone of voice, "I asked you, where the hell were you?"

"I..I..Ah, I.."

"Just." he massaged his temples, "Get in here."

Relieved that Takano was letting him off with a warning, he barely smiled as he took a step forward.

All in vain as the lights flickered and the door shut, on a surprised Takano. Onodera quickly pressed the emergency open button, to no avail.

His boss was beating the door, "Onodera! Get out here, now!"

"The door wont open!"

"What do you mean it wont open!?"

"I can't get it to-!"

A large bang was heard and the doors opened. Takano reached in the grab his arm, but Onodera knew what was coming. If anything, there should at least be the editor-in-chief around to get the job done.

Perhaps his boss would let him off easy again..afterwards..

The last thing Takano was able to see, was a blur of color, and Onodera's frightened face.

He watched as the elevator disappeared entirely. He wasn't sure whether to scream or stay calm and refrain from fearing the worst.

All he knew was that in a matter of seconds, a large, piercing, unmistakable crash rang through that hollow compartment, that once held an elevator.

He decided to take the initiative.

"Onodera!" he screamed.

The door to Emerald open wide, and Kisa was the first to stick his head out.

"Is Rittie back?"

Mino and Hatori calmly approached the door to see what all the commotion was about, finding nothing but a gaping Takano, standing relatively calmly in front of what looked like an elevator shaft.

"T-Takano?!", shouted Kisa, "What happened?"

He seemed to have snapped back to reality, because as soon as he caught wind of Kisa's voice, he took the hint to start barking orders.

But, as he opened his mouth, no words came out.

What was going on? This had never happened before. Takano, speechless? Incredible.

Luckily, Yokozawa was still close by.

"Kisa, call an ambulance! Hatori, get maintenance on the phone. Mino, call Onodera's family! Move it!"

They wasted no time.

"Masamune."

No response.

"Masamune!" he raised his voice, roughly grabbing the man's shoulder.

He groaned and continued rubbing his temples, "How bad does it look?"

Yokozawa peered down the elevator shaft, and bitterly sighed.

"Well, the wiring was faulty, that's easy to see, even from here. On top of that, the force of hitting the bottom floor from this distance, while weighing at least a few tons, at that speed and velocity, doesn't look promising." he paused, knowing that wasn't what Takano wanted to here, "But there's no proof that the floor had been demolished. As far as I know, at the very most, Onodera should have a concussion. He'll be fine if we get him to the hospital. In the mean time, go back to work, Masamune."

He glared at Yokozawa, and he took the hint.

The man sighed in return and gave in, "Fine then. The ambulance should be here any-"

But, by then, Takano had darted off to the first floor, via the easier route.

The _stairs._ Jesus, Onodera just couldn't go a day without giving him a heart attack, right?

First that nosy intern shows up and Onodera disappears, now this? Really, this was the last time he let Onodera out of his sight alone!

As soon as he set foot on the first floor, he heard the magical sirens.

The paramedics rushed in, bearing a gurney and strange tools.

_"We're going to have to force the doors open!" _

_"Are we going to have enough time?!" _

_"We'll make time! Hurry, get on it! This could be fatal!"_

Takano rubbed his temples again and finally realized, that he didn't even have a headache.

So, he stood there and watched patiently as he lit a cigarette.

_What a nasty habit_.

* * *

At the moment, Takano was the only one waiting by Onodera's door.

The door to the emergency room, that just so happened to be keeping Onodera, that is.

An and his family were there momentarily, but as soon as the doctor okay'ed the situation and said he would be back on his feet in a few days, they were fine with whatever happened. Apparently they trusted Onodera, allot.

Takano on the other hand wasn't so sure.

Sure, the kid was okay, and that was great, but there was no way in hell he was letting Onodera go home alone. The worst was over now, but the aftermath was surely something to be feared, right? What if Onodera caught a case of amnesia?

Regretfully, he grabbed his own chest, knowing he shouldn't have let that particular thought slip into mind. Honestly, the thought of being forgotten by this man _again_ was just too much to bear. How much was he going to have to go through before he and Onodera lived their happily ever after?

The doctor opened the door and smiled at Takano, who returned with nothing but a straight face, with the slightest crease of concern present.

"Onodera should be alright. Luckily, he braced himself on impact. He hit his head but he's showing no signs of a concussion. His breathing is regular and other than a bloody nose and quite the scrapes and bruises, he's going to live."

"..That's good news."

"..Would you like to see him?"

Takano stood at attention and nodded, quickly collecting his composure as he marched through the door with what strained pride he had left.

Onodera was still asleep, so it seemed.

He really did look a little worse for the wear, but he was breathing and that was all that mattered.

Takano sat next Onodera's bedside, and though he would probably protest should he wake anytime soon, he found himself stroking his hair.

Upon closer examination, he spotted a few bruises here and there and a scrape on the side of his face and arm. Thank god it wasn't life threatening.

Really, for once, Takano could really say he was lucky.

Onodera? Not so much.

"T..Takano.."

Knowing not what else to do, he took Onodera's limp hand in his own, and squeezed gently, "I'm here, Onodera."

The younger seemed pleased with that fact, as he squeezed the hand as well.

Slowly but surely, Emerald eyes slowly crept open.

"..Takano.."

Takano made no move to answer, and leaned in until their foreheads connected.

Onodera blushed at the sudden action, but didn't quite have the strength to push him away.

Or at least, that's what he would have liked to believe.

Hands still intertwined, Takano whispered, "We're free to go home. Everything's been taken care of and your parents were here. Call them as soon as you're feeling better."

Weakly, he nodded without saying a word.

"..By the way."

He hummed in acknowledgement, unprepared for the sudden hug.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, you hear me? Who the hell do you take me for?!"

..Well, at least he knew he wasn't dreaming.

* * *

The trip home was short and sweet.

The only real problem lied within deciding whether or not to take the elevator, or the stairs.

Nonetheless, due to the fact Onodera was too tired to argue, Takano took the stairs and carried him up to their familiar row of apartments, on his back.

Ritsu was about to jump down and thank him for everything, but faltered as Takano made no move to let him escape, and gently but firmly, grabbed his legs and held them in place, in case he decided to jump down. He carried Onodera inside and only let the boy down when they had reached the bedroom.

He was wary at first, but Takano knew better than to try anything. His body was in far too bad of a condition to be having that kind of fun.

So, Takano was quite content with fetching Ritsu a glass of water, and allowing him to lay his head on his chest as he dozed off, and the last thing he whispered, was his name.

* * *

After two days of recuperation, Onodera was back on his feet and ready to go.

Unfortunately, Takano practically kidnapped him and forced him into his car when he refused to accept a ride, but other than that the day was going really well.

He couldn't thank Takano enough for taking care of him those past two days. Nothing much happened, and Ritsu tried to be as little of a pain as possible and lengthened his tolerance to unimaginable heights.

He never even complained when Takano insisted he help Onodera get washed up.

Kisa, Mino, and Hatori all greeted Onodera with a smile, and a get well soon card that looked as though it was crafted by elementary school children.

"T..Thank you.." he forced a smile as the cover read '_get better, newbie!_', reluctantly accepting the card.

Kisa stopped him as he was about to sit down, "Rittie, would you mind grabbing some coffee for me?"

He nodded.

Takano stopped him as he approached the door, calling his attention back to his bosses desk.

"Onodera."

"Yes?"

"Take this with you."

Onodera looked at his boss and scowled at the offensive item he held in his hands.

"..What is that?"

"It'll keep you safe."

He scowled, knowing his boss must have thought it was pretty damn funny.

In his hands, Takano held a bright pink leash attached to his wrist.

"There's no way in hell!"

Kisa laughed, "Takano cares for Rittie! You're so lucky, Rittie!"

Mino joined in while Hatori remained silent, "Yay! Oh, does Takano come with the leash?"

Takano nodded, "You bet."

Defeated, Onodera sat himself back down at his desk, "Get your own coffee, Kisa! Takano, get rid of that stupid leash!"

He slammed his head against the desk as gently as possible in fear of any injuries, in a vain attempt to drown out the obnoxious laughter of his co-workers, and his good-for-nothing boss.

He was confused for a brief moment.

A very brief moment, but now he was sure.

This wasn't love.

This _wasn't_ love.

This _most definitely_, certainly, _probably was not_ love!

* * *

** A/N: **

**For those of you that have read my other fanfiction "My Onodera, Ritsu!"**

** Yes. That OC makes a cameo...Well, this is sort of a sequel. Kinda.**

** My hands are tired.**


End file.
